Toy air guns that launch soft foam projectiles using a blast of compressed air are generally well known in the art. Because such guns launch an actual projectile they satisfy a child's desire for realism. More importantly, because the projectiles are soft, the guns satisfy a parent's desire for safety. However, the attention span of a typical child is relatively limited, and thus the most popular toy guns are those which incorporate a variety of complex, realistic, and futuristic features. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for increasingly complex, realistic, and futuristic toy guns that will enhance the toy's play value and that will stimulate a child's imagination.
The toy gun according to the present invention incorporates the safety of a pneumatic soft foam projectile launcher with a number of complex and futuristic features that greatly enhance the play value of the toy. The gun includes a retractable sight which automatically shifts to an upright, operative position when the gun is cocked in preparation for firing. When the sight is in the operative position, a user can easily point the projectile towards an intended target. Once the intended target has been acquired, the sight automatically retracts upon firing the gun.
According to one aspect of the invention, the toy gun includes a sliding housing which moves rearwardly in unison with the plunger when the gun is cocked, thus simulating the action of an actual semi-automatic pistol. The sight, which is pivotally mounted to the housing, includes a lever or tab which contacts a concealed actuation member when the plunger is retracted, thus rotating the sight to its operative position. When the gun is fired, a spring returns the sight to its inoperative position as the tab slides off the actuation member. When in the inoperative position, the sight is protected from breakage and the gun maintains a sleek, futuristic appearance.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved toy gun having a retractable sight.
Another object of this invention to provide a toy gun having a sight that extends and retracts automatically when the gun is operated.
A further object of this invention is to provide a toy gun having a sight pivotally mounted to a sliding housing that simulates the action of an actual weapon.
These and other objects of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following description.